Angel Broken
by thingsgetdamaged
Summary: Evelyn is an evil form of Angel's wife and the gang must unleash Angelus to defeat her
1. Chapter 1

Angel

Season 6 Episode 13

"Broken"

**Chapter 1**

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," Angel told Wesley as the ex-watcher rubbed his wrists.

"I told you to show me what you did. Not attack me," he threw back. Angel looked at the floor. Wes looked at him and removed his glasses. "It's not your fault. You couldn't control what happened," he told his vampire boss.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better does it?" he replied, brushing his hands through his hair. He glanced at the books that had fallen on the floor when he'd pushed Wesley against it. "Wesley," Angel said.

"Yes?"

"There's something I didn't tell you," Angel said, lowering his head. Wes looked up at him. "About what happened," he continued, "I think, as far as I can remember…"

"Angel, what are you getting at?" he asked. Angel looked up; his eyes were dark with sadness and pain.

"I think I raped her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

24 hours earlier

Angel looked up and saw his wife standing opposite him. Her black hair flew about her neck whilst her equally black eyes gazed straight into his. The wind whistling through the alley whipped her long coat around her and made her image seem more domineering. Angel knew she was trying to psyche him out. Much as he tried to deny it, it was working. But he couldn't let her know that. "What are you waiting for?" she glowered at him.

"Nothing," he replied. Just keep it short and simple, he thought, then she can't twist my words. "Come on, Angel. You can do better than that." He clenched his fists by his sides and prepared for the fight that would inevitably follow. "What you don't want to talk to me?" she asked, stepping closer. Angel just glared. "No? Never mind," she added before throwing a roundhouse kick at him. He blocked it and swung his arm around to catch her middle. As she bent over, Angel hit her hard in the face and as she looked up, her vampire teeth had appeared. This signalled his vampiric visage to emerge. She grinned and leapt over his head spinning and kicking his back. He landed on his chest on the floor. Before he could move, she'd put her foot on his back. Angel couldn't see her, but he could feel the metal heel of her boot in his back. A sudden rush of pain flew through him as she shoved the six inch stiletto into his back, piercing the skin. Angel let out a little groan. She crouched over him, her heel still firmly in his back. "Having fun?" she growled at him.

"Evelyn?" he said, "screw you." With that, he leapt up, throwing the vampiress off his back and into a nearby wall. He could hear the squealing off tires on the wet road and glanced around to see Wesley and Willow in his car. He took once last look at Evelyn before running towards his friends. He jumped in the car and they sped off leaving the vampire stood alone, as it started to rain. "Just you wait, Angel," she said, staring back after the car, "I'll get you one of these days."

His keen sense of hearing picked up these words and he replied, "Not if I get you first."

"What was that?" Wesley asked from the front of the car.

"Nothing," Angel replied, sitting back in his seat, "thanks for that guys. That was close." He put his hand behind his back and felt his wound. Cold blood was gushing out all over the back seat. "Err guys?" he said, "We either need to sped up and get back to the hotel now, or stop here."

"Why?" Willow asked, turning to look at him. He showed her the blood all over his hand. "Oh," she said, "Wesley, speed up."

Within a few minutes, they'd arrived at the Hyperion and Willow and Wesley had helped Angel inside. He leant on the round sofa in the middle of the room. There was a trail of deep red blood dribbled across the floor from the doorway. "Looks like another cleaning job for me," Willow sighed, glancing at the mess.

"I'm sorry, Will," Angel said to her, "next time someone sticks their heel in my back, I'll try to make a little less mess." Willow pulled a face. "Her heel?" Angel nodded. Wes emerged with his first aid kit and approached Angel. He lifted up his vampire boss' shirt and started to mop up the blood. "This is going to need stitches," he told him.

"Wonderful," Angel said, sarcastically, "just what I need. More people poking holes in me."

"Stop bloody moaning, you big wimp," Spike threw at him as he walked through the lobby.

"As I recall you were doing a fair bit of moaning when you went head to head with Evelyn," Angel retorted. Spike just raised an eyebrow and headed for the kitchen area. He poured himself and large glass of blood and drank it whole. Angel stood up; the bandage on his bare back was already stained with blood. "I've done my best with it, but I'm no expert stitcher," he told Angel.

"Thanks," Angel replied, pulling his shirt back on, before realising that there was a big hole in the back. "That's another shirt in the bin," he groaned as he pulled it back off. He threw the shirt in the rubbish before walking off upstairs. "So what happened?" Spike asked Wes. Wesley glanced up at the vampire in surprise. "I just want to know about Evelyn, that's all," Spike defended himself.

"The fight didn't last very long. It seems she's adapting to his fighting style," Wes told him.

"Well then we'll just have to find someone else who can fight her," Spike suggested. Wesley just looked at him. "Like who?" he asked, "who apart from Angel could possibly fight her?" Spike thought for a minute. She was too strong for him and Angel was getting too predictable. "I've got it," Spike said, suddenly.

"Got what?" Willow asked as she came in.

"I know who can fight Evelyn," he said. Wes and Willow just looked at him. "So are you actually going to tell us this great idea of yours or are you going to make us sit here like idiots?" Wes asked him.

"Oh right," said Spike, "if you need to fight Evelyn, you need to one person who could control her. Angelus."

Willow and Wesley just looked at each other. It seemed crazy, but crazy just might work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Upstairs in his room, Angel sat on his bed and lay his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how bad things had gotten. He heard a gentle knock at his door and when he looked up, Willow was stood in his doorway. He smiled at her as she walked in. "How are you?" she asked, sitting next to him. He shrugged. She glanced at the wound on his back and assumed he'd had another run-in with Evelyn "Maybe you shouldn't be here," Angel told her.

"What? You need me here," she protested.

"I do," he replied, "but I don't want you to be hurt and staying here, there's a good chance you will be."

"Angel," Willow replied, "There's a good chance I'll get hurt wherever I go. This is L.A." He sighed. "Evelyn's different. There's something very wrong about her and that makes her unpredictable. I don't know how to face her anymore." Willow put her arm around him gently and moved close. Angel looked at her and moved away. He stood up and walked across the room. "And that's not gonna help either," he told her.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You and me. It's the last thing either of us needs." She looked a bit put out. "You and me were good together," she told him, "maybe that's exactly what we need right now." Willow stood to face him. "Willow," he said as she moved closer, "don't, please." she kept moving closer and as he looked up, she kissed him. Angel pushed her away gently. "What is it?" she asked, rubbing his arm softly.

"I can't, I just can't," he said, brushing his fingers through his hair once more. "But there's been no one else, since you and me," she said, "I know there hasn't." Angel just looked at her. "Evie," she said, sadness in her voice, "you didn't tell me you two were back together."

"We're not," he tried to explain. She turned away in disbelief.

"We're not. We just needed each other sometimes," he explained.

"So you slept together?" Willow asked in disgust.

"Willow…" he tried to stop her but she'd already stormed past. He sighed again. This is just great, he thought, more trouble with women.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When he'd found a new shirt, Angel stumbled down the stairs and spotted Wesley and Spike in the lobby. "So any ideas?" he asked them, "how're we gonna beat the big bad?"

"Well not so much us as you," Wes told him.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked, puzzled.

"We need Angelus."

"As I recall you've said that once before and it didn't go well then either," Angel reminded him.

"This time it's different," Spike stepped in, "you've got me."

"We've got to stop her before something happens like last time," Wes told him. He was right. Last time Evelyn had turned up, Buffy had ended up dead. Angel would never forgive himself for letting that happen. For destroying Buffy's life; and Dawn's and technically Evie's life because she could barely live with herself.

"Okay," he said, "let's do it." He noticed Willow watching him from the other room. She just walked away. "But we're gonna need some help," he added.

Spike stood in the basement of the Hyperion Hotel, staring at the rather large cage in front of him. "Why exactly do you have a cage here?" he asked.

"That was for the last time we released Angelus," Wesley explained.

"Oh and how did that go?" Spike asked. Wes didn't answer. Angel went around checking the bars to make sure they were still strong enough to hold him. That is until they let him go. "How are we going to set Angelus on Evelyn without him killing us all on the way?" Willow asked.

"Well according to my books and what Angel has told me, Angelus is drawn to Evelyn wherever she is," Wes replied, removing his glasses and rubbing his nose.

"Well that's handy," Spike added, "and how does that work exactly?"

"Angelus and Evelyn have a connection. When that connection is most powerful, you should be able to return our souls together," Angel explained.

"And when might that be?" Spike asked inquisitively.

Angel shrugged. "When we're together."

Evelyn sat in the empty club and removed her boots. The right heel was covered in blood. Angel's. She licked the dried blood of the heel and grinned. But as fun as it was to mess around with Angel and his band of merry morons, she was beginning to get bored. She needed more power. And she knew where to get it. Putting her boots back on, she grabbed her car keys and ran out of the door. The black Ferrari was parked just outside the door. She liked to ride in style.

Angel stood in his cage and looked at the three people stood in front of him. Spike had a crossbow aimed straight at him and Willow held a book out in front of Wesley. There was a small glass orb sat on the table. This would hold Angel's soul when they removed it. Evie's would be gathered from the ether when Angel's was restored. "You ready?" Wes asked Angel. The vampire nodded and Spike readied himself with the crossbow. At this point, Angel zoned out. He wasn't much of a fan of this ritual. In fact he wasn't much of a fan of the people doing the ritual. Sometimes he wished he could just rip their throats out. Angelus grinned at the thought. "Well," said Willow, "I think it worked." Angelus' sadistic laugh rang through the rafters of the hotel.


End file.
